Marol's Story
by MC CJ
Summary: This is about one of my characters Marol, and will discuss shortly about her past and how her life has been and how she joined the Decon. This will also be my first fan-fic in years and also this is a repost since I didn't like the bolding the letters.


First off credits go to DarkHououmon for

the alimons, and to the other members of the GOF forum for their support. Thank you very much everyone their.

Second I have not written a fan fic

in six years so bare with me.

The year is set five years in the past in modern society where only the government knows about the dinosaurs in Arizona and other states. It was night time in mountains and cliffs of Arizona, however a gold colored figure appeared and it was heading some where. It was a female alimon about twice the size of regular alimon, she's gold colored with a blue underside, a large white area on her belly, gray mane, and silver colored claws. She had a rough life, she lost her family, her sister killed herself, she has been hurt inside and lonely ever since her sister died and has killed many others.

Marol is descirbed as a cold, brutal, and sick killer that has been corrupted many times in her life. She's recently joined a sharptooth pack known as "the domination" and she has lately been feared by everyone in it including the leader, Raymond, and the main goal for the pack is to take over and kill all that lives in the hidden valley which is located in Grand Canyon known as the Great Valley. Raymond is a Giagantosaurs that's orange colored and is striped black and blue, wears brown boots, and has a scar on his back that runs all the way down his tail and speaks in a Bronx accent. He is responsible for nearly killing off half of the species of plants near the valley that would aid any sick dinosaur in and out of the valley. Marol arrives at cave and inside is where Raymond was and he was holding a meeting, in there was a mixture of alimons, raptors, and other sharptooth dinosaurs there.

Raymond then said to Marol as she walked in, "So Marol late as usual, again"? "Don't mess with me Raymond I'm not in the mood", Marol said giving him a low growl. Raymond then countinued on with his plan to take over the valley, which he's been planing for years. "When the bright circle is up tomorrow we will take over the valley and kill all the residents to make sure there are no witnesses to what we have done, and we will countinue by taking over other valleys one by one until we have ride the valleys of leaf-eaters especially those longnecks. Then we will be the most dominate force in the world" Raymond finished by giving a hateful smirk. Everyone cheered except for Marol who had personally taken a dislike to Raymond, but she was slowly getting use to him and would also like to lead the domination, but she would have to wait. Afterwards everyone went there seperate ways being ready for tomorrow's invasion of the valley.

Little did anyone know Cj in his alimon form was listening to the speech and already knows what's going to happen and was going to notify the valley's residents about what's going to take place tomorrow, Cj is a black and blue colored alimon with a white underside, two horns that stick out the back of his head, blue eyes, has a heart shape on his belly, which is a symbol of the decon and was thirty percent larger then Marol, he also tranforms himself into a dragon/dinsoaur hyrbid whenever he wants to. Raymond then had a word with some of his assassins, he was fearing for his life due to the fact Marol had been showing signs that he was going to kill him and wants his two assassins to kill her while the invasion is going on and they agreed. Cj then began running away to meet up with the rest of his freiends. He knows deep down that it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The next morning there was a large group of sharptooth dinosaurs that had formed up on top of a hill leading towards the valley. They all then headed for the valley, meanwhile Marol was alone thinking about something until she heard something. She knew who it was it was Raymond's assassins two black raptor brothers and they immediately attacked her. She easily dodged it and was now angry about the fact Raymond sent assassins to kill her and she was even reconsidering killing Raymond, now she wants his head. She then jumped at one of the raptor brothers and bit down on his throat and proceeded to suffocate the raptor. The raptor managed to get loose and bit down on Marol's leg and Marol didn't even flinched, instead she bit down hard on the raptor's neck and began suffocating him. The other raptor tried to save his brother, but Marol saw him coming and tail whipped him aside.

The tail whipped raptor got up just to see Marol break his brother's neck with a loud snap. Marol then tossed aside the lifeless body of the dead raptor aside with the body falling deep into the canyon then said to the other raptor, "Your turn, fool"! The raptor angry that she brutally killed his brother jumped at her and she then grabbed the raptor with her teeth by the head and ripped his head clean off with blood and tissue pouring out everywhere from the raptor's dead body. Now that she was finished with those two and she raced off to find Raymond and put him out of his misery once and for all.

Meanwhile Raymond's plan of taking over the valley had back fired. His pack was attacked by not only members of the decon, but by the great valley's residents as well, along with other sharpteeth dinosaurs. He then was in another cave somewhere close to where he can view the battle and he was very upset that he was losing real badly, but was still confident that the domination will some how pull through and all of the sudden he sensed a presence. That presence was Marol. She came in very angry and said to him, "YOU ASSHOLE! You sent assassins to try to kill me, to think I was thinking of not killing you and was going to respect you more, but now I freaking will kill you now you dumb bastard!" and after finishing her sentence she jumped at Raymond and Raymond then dodged her attack.

She then targeted an area on Raymond's body that had been injured in the past, his legs. She then slammed right into his legs causing Raymond to drop to the floor and groan in pain. He then slowly managed to get back up only for Marol to crash into his other leg making him drop again. Marol then took one of her claws and slashed Raymond right on above his eye, causing Raymond to roar in pain. Raymond tried tail whipping Marol aside, but she saw his tail and barely missed it. Then she decided it was time to finish him off. She sunk her teeth deep into Raymond's neck until it hit bone and proceeded to slam her jaws down several times onto Raymond's neck until Raymond's head seperated from his body and rolled away. Afterwards she then ripped out Raymond's heart and tossed it aside and was very angry that the leader she had stood side by side with has betrayed her and she then began running away as far as she can.

Cj who was heading to the area where Raymond was saw everything and decided to follow her and he carefully ran right behind her, but not to close to a point where he would be noticed. Hours later and miles away from the Great Valley, Marol was near a river and was washing the blood off her claws and body, after washing the blood off of her she then began thinking and a tear rolled down her face. She then noticed a large alimon quietely walked up to her and then said in a calm voice, "So you killed Raymond didn't you?" She then turned around with a smirk and said, "Yes, I killed that bastard, so what's it to you." CJ then said to her in a serious voice,"I've followed you here and wanted to see if you are going to give up and try to get along with us or I would have to kill you." She then laughed at the idea that she would join the decon and the fact he said that he could kill her. She said to him still laughing and said,"Good luck trying to get me to join."

Cj spoke with some anger to his voice, "I think when I'm done with you your going to need help, your just as crazy as that psycho you killed. Marol then walked over to him face to face and said, "We all go a little crazy sometimes. Now then let's get this over with." "The pleasure is mine",said Cj and two then jumped at one another. They slashed each other on the shouler causing them to wince in pain and they quickly shook off the pain and stood up on their back legs and preeced to have fist fight. Cj managed to uppercut Marol to the right side of her face and she fell on her back, but quickly got right back up.

She then gave Cj a punch to the face and he fell to the floor, only to get back up seconds later. They then stood back on all four legs and then lunged at each other again, Cj ran behind Marol and grabbed her with his front legs and threw her into a tree. She hit the tree with a loud crash causing branches to fall all over her. As she got up and she had recieved several cuts on her body and then lunged at Cj tackling him to the ground and bitting him on the neck, Cj roared in pain and then managed to kick her off with his back leg. Cj got up and slashed her again on her chest down to her belly causing her to fall to the floor. Cj then bit down on her neck and she then tail whipped him in the face causing him to let go of her neck. She tried to slash him again, but Cj dodged it very easy and Marol was starting to weaken. Cj then managed to tackle her to the floor and this time she didn't get up as she was losing blood and getting tired.

CJ then walked over to her and was thinking of killing her after all he too had killed many in his past too. He had heard about Marol through several of his friends having encountered her in the past. He would often kill his victims by slashing there throats or breaking there necks, but in this case since he never delt with a girl alimon trying to fight or kill him before he decided to not kill her and he sat down on all fours next to her. He then turned to her and said "You okay?" She was shocked that he didn't want to kill her and she responded by nodding. "Good", he said with a smile and then helped her up. The two then head back to join up with the rest of the decon and there Cj and Marol were both treated for their injuries. Jake a Lambeosaurs then asked Cj, "So who's the female alimon?" Cj then said to him, "A friend that basically took care of Raymond." "Ohhh...I see, good to see that your okay though"said Jake and then he left leaving Marol and CJ alone.

Marol looks at Cj and smiles at him, she then gets closer to him and licks him on his left cheek. Cj had made a friend no one in the right mind would ever expect. Cj knows that he, Marol, and everyone else in the decon will get along just fine. Others from the domination were also saved and were eventually recruted into the decon, stating they had no business with Raymond and that he was an insane fool to think that he could take over the valley. At the valley's entrance Cj said, "Thank you all for your help and I'll say thank you to Littlefoot and his friends as well for their help." Littlefoot said, "Your welcome and good luck." With that done everyone in the decon left to head back to their home in the west and on the way Jake frounded and said, "Do you think that we could kill my brother Derek on the way home for throwing me into the river?" Cj said looking at him, "Here's my answer to that bud.... HELL NO YOU CRAZY!"

"Why not? He's irratates me for no reason and bullies me a lot" Jake said. "Two things, one cry me a river Jake you silly lambeosaurus. Two do you want to get jumped?" Cj said with an evil grin. "Bring it on!" Jake yelled. "Okay, Marol go get him" he said. Marol jumped out next to Cj and ran towards Jake and Jake immediately started running away not having any business with Marol. Several members of the decon including Cj started laughing at Jake who always makes himself look so silly.

The End

There will another fan-fic soon. It will be known as The Land Before Time: Enter The Decon.


End file.
